My puppy's wish
by crystal moon princess
Summary: its Joey's birthday and his CEO boyfriend, Seto Kaiba, is stress and doesn't know what to get for his puppy birthday, but with the help of a former pharaoh and his hikary can Seto get his puppy what he wishes the most? SXJ and slight YYXY


Crystal: Hi just one little one shot about one of my favorite pairings^_^ Joey X Seto^_~

Yugi: Hey! What about us?

Crystal: Later I promise^_^ Now is time for some puppyshipping^_^!

Joey: Crystal moon princess doesn't own Yugioh!

My puppy's wish

Seto Kaiba was in his desk sitting there looking completely miserable, it was his Puppy birthday today and he didn't know what to get his puppy. Seto Kaiba the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, one of the most riches people in domino didn't know what to get his puppy. I mean Seto could get anything Joey desired, but what did he desired?.

"I guess what better way to know than to ask his friends" Seto mumble to himself as he got up from his desk.

Seto walk outside his office and look at the secretary with a look of: ' I am leaving and I don't give a damn'. The secretary just sigh and nodded, with that Seto was inside the elevator with his personal body guards by his side. In no time they were out from the elevator and walking towards his limo, his chuffer open the door for him and smile at him while he got in with his body guards.

"Where to Mr. Kaiba?" Ask his chuffer with a smile.

"To the Kame shop" Seto said in his monotone voice.

As the chuffer closed his door, seto sigh and look outside the window while he thought about his puppy. Memories of them getting together fill his mind and brought a rare smile to his face, the happiest moment of his life was when Joey accepted his feeling for him even if it wasn't like he expected him to answer. He still remembers it clearly when it all began, it was raining and he saw his puppy walking in the rain with no umbrella or shelter from the rain. He had a sad look on his face that simple reason made Seto pull over and offered him a ride; the one that his puppy refused and snapped at him for asking what was wrong.

After that he knew something bad really happen, his puppy's eyes held pain and sadness. Without thinking he pulls his puppy closer and held him tight to his body. He felt him stiffen in his arms but slowly relax in his arms, his puppy soon stared shaking and hot tears fell from his face mixing with the cold teardrops that fell from the sky.

Seto was pull out of his memory when a bright light was in his face, his chuffer just open the door to his door. Seto walk out from his limo and stared walking towards the kame shop, the door open with a jingle sound; the young man behind the counter smile up at him.

"Hello, Seto, what's up?" The Young man asks with curiosity in his voice.

"I need a favor from you, Yugi" Seto said seriously.

"Not even two minutes here and you are already asking for favors, Kaiba" Said an amused manly voice that came from the stairs.

" I didn't ask you pharaoh, so stay out of my business" Seto said sternly.

"You just ask my hikary so it is my business now" Yami said while he comes over to yugi's side and pecks his lips lightly.

" Whatever, I don't have time to waste I need to know what to get for my puppy birthday" Seto said tiredly.

"Ummm that's an easy one Seto, what's the one thing Joey always wanted but never really had" Yugi ask beaming at him while Yami smirk as his cousin face of confusion.

" I will make it easy for you cousin, it the one thing you wanted to" Yami said while holding Yugi closer.

Something in his mind click and Seto face light up. Seto mumble a thank you at the two and hurried out the door. He didn't have much time to get things ready for tonight, but in moments like this, his more than happy to have money on his side. Seto hurried to his mansion and stared preparing everything; after he made a few calls and pull of few strings, everything was ready, the only thing missing was… the birthday boy. He was late it was already eight o'clock and he still wasn't there and Seto stared to worry, but soon the door slowly open.

"SURPRISE" Was the only word that ego threw the mansion.

Joey was defiantly surprise, their before him stood his sister, his friends, his boyfriend Seto and Mokuba. The mansion was decorated elegantly and the food at the table smell delicious, but the best part was the huge cake with a figured of joey's favorite card in duel monster; the red eye black dragon. Joey wanted to cry, but didn't he just look at Seto with a loving smile and hug him. After the hug, Seto kiss his puppy lips lightly and smile up at him, Joey went on and hug everyone of his guess, especially his little sister serenity.

" Ladies and gentleman, I thank you all for coming to my puppy's birthday party" Seto said smirking as he say his puppy blushing.

"It's time to sing happy birthday and cut the cake" Seto said seriously.

Everyone was a bit confused, why did Seto wanted to do it so early? But nobody dare ask. Everyone started singing happy birthday to Joey that look quite please from the attention and the party here with his friends and family. Seto came and put his arms over his puppy waist and smile lovingly at him, while Joey beamed at him.

"Now puppy make a wish and blow out the candle" Seto said to his puppy warmly.

Joey thought for a moment and decided to wish for the thing he always wish for on his birthday. Joey blew the candle and everyone clap, Joey was now one year older and with one last look at him, Seto gave him a medium size box.

"No way seto, this is too much, you already gave me so much"Joey said seriously.

"Just open it puppy" Seto said sternly but with a loving look in his eyes.

Joey sight, but open the box and smile brightly. His eyes widen like plates when he saw what was inside the box.

"How come you always know what I wish for?" Joey ask half playfully and half curiously.

"Maybe because you're my soul mate and that was the exact same thing I wanted a family" Seto said trustfully.

Everyone look inside the box and gasp inside the box was a small box with a huge diamond ring, a letter in big letters that said: **Merry Me **and a photo of all of them together in the Christmas party. Today they were celebrating not only Joey's birthday, but his engament party as well.

"Happy birthday puppy" Seto said lovingly.

"Thanks Seto, this was the best birthday I ever had, I love you" Joey said trustfully

"I love you too" Seto said while he kiss his puppy.

End of one shot^_^ hope you guys enjoy and review^_~ was is bad, good, horrible? Anyway sorry for my grammar mistakes^_^''


End file.
